Noi/Gallery
Season one Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Season two Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Golden Harvest S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social ShadyDaze Noi Cutie Pox.png|The Cutie Pox Noi excited S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png|Simple Ways Foals staring S4E15.png|Twilight Time Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Apple Bloom "I'm goin' as fast as I can!" S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Diamond "I can do more" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "Campaign manager cutie marks!" S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond singing on a bridge S5E18.png Diamond looking at Cherry Fizzy and Noi S5E18.png Diamond looking at her reflection in the water S5E18.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity "that party cannon is your everything!" S6E3.png Rarity "you absolutely love that cannon!" S6E3.png Rarity "something that means so much to you" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "going to be so excited" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "can't wait to see the look on her face" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie eagerly anticipating Maud's reaction S6E3.png Maud Pie "the camera loves Boulder" S6E3.png Newbie Dash Cotton candy pony exhausted S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Snowfall sings "for you to play" S06E08.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle in Twisty Pop's line S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Rarity "nothing, nothing, go on" S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Rainbow Dash's fan club of fillies appears S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies hear Rainbow Dash mention pies S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot Library EGFF.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Scootaloo quickly dismissing the members S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Season 1 Noi excited S02E08.png|Season 2 Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png|Season 3 Foals staring S4E15.png|Season 4